Robert E. O. Speedwagon
|-| Part 2 = |ja_kanji = ロバート・E・O・スピードワゴン |birthname = Robert E. O. Speedwagon |namesake = (American rock band) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 25 (Part 1) 75 (Part 2) 89 at deathChapter 113: The Man Who Came Across the Atlantic Ocean |birthday = October 16, 1863''JoJo 6251'' |zodiac = Libra |czodiac = Boar |status = Deceased |death = 1952 |cod = Fatal heart attack |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = Englishmidchapter page Volume 33 |hair = Blond (Anime, ) |eyes = Brown (Anime, ) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |affiliation = Ogre Street Speedwagon Foundation |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden |seiyuu = (PS2 Game) (Anime / All Star Battle / Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = (English Dub) }} is a major ally featured in Phantom Blood and Battle Tendency of the manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Formely a Londonian thug operating in Ogre Street, Speedwagon befriends Jonathan Joestar and, despite remaining a powerless human, becomes a loyal ally to the Joestar Family during his whole life and beyond thanks to the company he's founded: the Speedwagon Foundation. Appearance Robert E. O. Speedwagon is a man of medium height and athletic build. In his prime, he is portrayed with a long fair-haired and a large scar across the left cheek, leading from his nose to his jaw. His typical attire consists of a three-piece dark suit with tie, and a bowler hat (in which are hidden blades). In the later portion of Phantom Blood, he replaces his headpiece with Will A. Zeppeli's chessboard patterned top hat. In Battle Tendency, Speedwagon sports a greyed flattop and a much older complexion. He wears an elderly three-piece suit complete with a tie and at times, a fedora decorated with a feather. Personality Robert E. O. Speedwagon is a hot-blooded and honorable street thug and later businessman. Despite his activity as a hoodlum, Speedwagon is a righteous man. Due to his ability to "smell out" the personality of people, he had recognized Jonathan's noble spirit during the events at Ogre Street and accompanies him on his further journey to defeat Dio, whose facade as a cover for his naturally evil behavior was easily denied by Speedwagon.Chapter 11, The Stone Mask Part 4 He falls in love with Jonathan Jojo matome - Character summaries @ matomeShueisha's Jojo site - Character badges & brief summaries @ Shueisha's Jojo site and befriends him after witnessing the gentleman's true kind and compassionate nature. Speedwagon is incredibly loyal to his friends, befriending Jonathan was in part due to the gentleman being kind to his partners. He will try to do anything to help them, and even after Jonathan's death, Speedwagon remained friends with Erina out of respect for Jonathan. Speedwagon takes care of her and Joseph Joestar much like a father figure or close uncle. Equipped with a courteous nature, he is familiar with giving one's privacy; this is apparent when upon trying to enter Jonathan's room, he witnesses the nurse, Jonathan's former love Erina, nurse him back to health and leaves Jonathan to Erina's care. This righteousness would be a characteristic of him throughout his life, as an elderly Speedwagon specifies in his will that his foundation should be used to fund medical and archaeological advancements, and his organization aids the Joestar family time and time again long after his death. Apart from that, Speedwagon is both anxious and hot-blooded. He is very extroverted and loudly conveys his feelings, from enthusiastically describing Jonathan fighting, to his despair at seeing Kars become the Ultimate Lifeform. Speedwagon constantly seeks to help his companions in various more or less convoluted ways. He notably breaks into a hospital to emotionally support Jonathan,Chapter 17, The Birth of DIO harasses Zeppeli so that he would teach him the Ripple, and has thought of using the warmth of his stomach to unfreeze Zeppeli's arm. Speedwagon also has often tried to confront zombies. Abilities Speedwagon couldn't master the Ripple because he wasn't pressured enough. This is different from Jonathan and Zeppeli, who both carried the mission to stop Dio and the Stone Mask on their shoulders. Zeppeli tried to help him create small Ripples by stimulating the muscles of his diaphragm, but accidentally missed the right point and just managed to hurt Speedwagon. However, due to his life on the street, he is fairly resourceful, and has mastered several useful techniques, including the ability to determine someone's moral alignment purely based off their smell. Speedwagon is a seasoned mugger, thus he knows the basics of combat such as keeping a good guard. Saw-Hat: Speedwagon wore a bowler hat with a hidden buzz-saw built into it that was sharp enough to cut through bone. Speedwagon used it during his days as a thief, throwing the hat at his opponent as a projectile for a deadly attack. He was extremely proficient with it, being able to juggle with the hat easily, and throwing it with deadly accuracy.Chapter 9, The Stone Mask Part 2 Hammer: Not being able to master the Ripple didn't stop Speedwagon from helping in the fight. He used a sledgehammer powerful enough to kill zombies in just one strike by smashing their heads. In the anime, Speedwagon tried to smash one of Dio's severed hands with it. Following the events of Part 1, Speedwagon traveled to America and got rich in the oil industry. With his fortune, he created the Speedwagon Foundation, an organization featuring studies in medical research, wild animal and plant protection, and secretly, a Supernatural Research Department with the sole purpose of aiding the Joestar Family. As head of this company, Speedwagon has full power over all employees, including several leading scientists and workers. Speedwagon often employs resources in the organization, including transportation by helicopters, submarines, cars and planes, as well as development in weapons technology. History Background Robert E. O. Speedwagon is a man who lived in darkness ever since he was born. Growing up on the dangerous Ogre Street, he stole things to live and met all kinds of horrible people in his life. It reached the point of him being able to tell a good person apart from a bad person just by their smell. He eventually became the leader of the thieves in Ogre Street, and befriended a and Tattoo. During his youth, Speedwagon had traveled the world, experimenting various exotic animals in Africa, strange Asian plants and Caribbean tornadoes.Chapter 14: Youth with Dio (3) Phantom Blood (1888-1889) ]] Speedwagon first appears as an Ogre Street thug boss expecting easy pickings from Jonathan Joestar when he entered the street in search for the antidote to the poison that Dio Brando gave to his father. But finding himself outmatched, Speedwagon realized Jonathan spared his men and ordered the others to stand down, offering his services in leading Jonathan to Wang Chan. Fearing for Jonathan's safety, Speedwagon then accompanied him to the Joestar Mansion where he saw through Dio's attempt to lull Jonathan's guard with feigned remorse. When George died protecting his son from being stabbed by Dio, Speedwagon voiced his upmost respect to the Joestar family. Following Jonathan's battle against a newly vampirized Dio, Speedwagon takes Jonathan to the hospital where the youth was cared for by his childhood friend Erina Pendleton. Speedwagon accompanies Jonathan and Ripple master Will Anthonio Zeppeli to Windknight's Lot in their mission to finish Dio off, though Zepelli mentions that Speedwagon could never master the art of the Ripple, a fact that greatly distressed Speedwagon. Upon arriving at Windknight's, Zeppeli attempts to push a pressure point in Speedwagon's midsection anyway, in order to give him the ability to harness "small ripples," but missed the right location and ended up hurting Speedwagon instead. The group encounters Dio soon after and is forced to fight off an army of zombies; Speedwagon aids by attacking a few with a sledgehammer. When Zeppeli's arm is frozen by Dio, Speedwagon thaws it by placing it on his own flesh. After Zeppeli's death at the hands of Tarkus, he takes on wearing his hat as a remembrance of their fallen ally. In the climactic battle against Dio, Speedwagon assists the group by fending off zombies, and making an attempt to hinder Dio by destroying his arm. Following the battle, Speedwagon smashes the Stone Mask with his sledgehammer. The morning after Jonathan and Erina marry, Speedwagon is seen reading about their story in the newspaper, only to rush to the docks after realizing their honeymoon cruise was about to set sail. He successfully sees them off, though did not know of the immediate tragedy that would befall them until later. Post-Phantom Blood In the years following the death of Jonathan Joestar, Speedwagon had traveled to America, where he discovered oil and formed the powerful Speedwagon Foundation. It is also during this time that he became an uncle figure to Joseph Joestar, noting him as a deadringer of Jonathan despite their opposing personalities. At some point, Speedwagon was kidnapped on a hijacked plane and was going to be sold for ransom, if not for the efforts of Joseph. Immediately before the events of Battle Tendency, Speedwagon learns of the discovery of a human-like figure embedded in a pillar holding numerous Stone Masks. Battle Tendency (1938-1939) Speedwagon, now an old man, and his team meets with Straizo in order to show him the inactive Pillar Man so that he may use the Ripple to destroy him. Unexpectedly, Straizo betrays Speedwagon and mortally wounds him while killing off the others to use their blood to become a vampire. Speedwagon is then dumped into the river by Straizo to prevent the pillar man from absorbing his blood and is eventually 'rescued' by the Nazi major Rudol von Stroheim, who took the pillar man for research. Speedwagon seems helpless in the presence of Stroheim while pleading for him to not revive the being that the Nazi named Santana. But when Santana breaks out of his containment and kills most of the german unit, Speedwagon was saved by Joseph. After Santana's defeat and containment, Speedwagon travels with Joseph to Italy in order to meet Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, where he disappointingly watches as the two squabble in stark contrast to the cooperation of Jonathan and Will. He goes with them to where the three other Pillar Men are, and bears witness to the awakening of Wamuu, Esidisi, and Kars, becoming a by-stander in the ensuing fight. Afterwards, Speedwagon spends most of the story accompanying Erina and Smokey, while withholding information about the Pillar Men and Joseph's life-threatening predicament from Erina at his request. Speedwagon and Smokey reappear once again during Joseph's battle with Kars, having come with assistance from the Nazis against the army of vampires. Once again, Speedwagon becomes a spectator to unfortunate events while explaining to a concerned Smokey that they must respect the wishes of Erina and Lisa Lisa to not reveal the latter's identity to Joseph. When Kars successfully turns into the Ultimate Lifeform and proceeds to hunt down Joseph, Speedwagon desperately begs for Joseph to go into hiding rather than attempt to face the Pillar Man head-on as he didn't "want to lose him too", but is ignored as the young man goes off on his own. Later, Speedwagon is one of the group of people who attends Joseph's funeral, comforting Erina as he is the only other living person to grasp the scope of her agony and the tragedy of the Joestar family. However, Joseph himself immediately shows up and reveals his surviving the final confrontation with Kars, much to everyone's joy and relief. Legacy Speedwagon dies in 1952 of a heart attack at the age of 89. As a lifelong bachelor, he leaves no family behind. After his death, the Speedwagon Foundation is dedicated to biochemical science and technology, and assists the Joestar Family throughout Parts 3-6. His men go on to create a new prosthetic hand for Joseph, help Jotaro destroy the remains of DIO as well as study the Stand-creating Arrow, analyze Giorno Giovanna's Joestar bloodline, and maintain Jotaro's health after his Stand and memory discs are stolen by Whitesnake. Relationships Allies * Jonathan Joestar: Jonathan's most loyal friend. An enemy at first, he later fell for Jonathan and joined him on his quest after seeing the protagonist's dedication and courteous nature.Jojo matome - Character summaries @ matomeShueisha's Jojo site - Character badges & brief summaries @ Shueisha's Jojo site In his later years, he founded the Speedwagon Foundation, which has become the Joestar Family's most useful asset in battling Stand users and supernatural research. * Will Zeppeli: Originally, Zeppeli thought Speedwagon would run away at the first sign of danger, as he couldn't use Ripple, but he eventually respects his courage when Speedwagon stays despite his shortcomings. After Zeppeli was killed, Speedwagon donned his hat out of respect. * Tattoo and Kempo Fighter: Old acquaintances of Speedwagon's from his time on Ogre street. While Speedwagon temporarily abandons them to help Jonathan destroy Dio, they remain friends all the same. * Joseph Joestar: Despite his cheeky attitude, Joseph cared for Speedwagon, and viewed him as an uncle. When Joseph received news of Speedwagon's supposed death, he becomes enraged and attacks Straizo without a second thought. Similarly, when he receives news that Speedwagon was still alive, he is seen happily tearing up before rushing to the Nazi base in order to break him out. * Caesar A. Zeppeli: After beginning his training of the Ripple, Caesar devoted his life to revenge against the ones who killed his father. Having been friends with his grandfather, Speedwagon informed Caesar of the events that led to Will Zeppeli's death. Other than this, their relationship is unknown aside from being acquaintances in the fight against the Pillar Men. However, it is possible that the hat Caesar is seen wearing during his first appearance was the same hat Speedwagon inherited from Will after he died. Enemies * Dio Brando: After hearing from Jonathan what Dio was doing to George Joestar I, Speedwagon decided to help with finding the man that sold Dio the poison. Dio openly declares that after killing Jonathan, he would dispose of Speedwagon as well for being involved. After everything that had happened at the Joestar Mansion, Speedwagon went along with Jonathan and Zeppeli to defeat Dio, knowing that he was too dangerous now as a vampire to be left running around. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 2 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 3 = * |Episodes = Part 1 = * * * * * * * * |-| Part 2 = * * * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden (NES) Old Speedwagon appears in the game as one of the characters Joseph can talk with to obtain minor information during the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure part of the story. Phantom Blood (PS2) Speedwagon makes his playable debut in the Phantom Blood PS2 game. Introduced as a boss alongside Kempo Master and Tattoo, the player fights them as Jonathan. As a Boss character, Speedwagon uses punches and kicks as normal moves, and can throw his bowler hat at Jonathan as a special move. After being beaten, Speedwagon becomes a playable character in some chapters, changing his moveset to allow him to fight using a hammer. His special move has him spin several times, hammering nearby enemies. All Star Battle (PS3) Speedwagon appears as the main narrator of the game, guiding the player in the Main Menu. Speedwagon verbalizes opinions on many of the other game mode guides and their personalities, usually to the effect of confusion or caution. He also appears in the 5th PV, introducing new characters and game mechanics. Speedwagon also appears in the background and as part of the stage hazard in Dio's Castle; He notices when the chandelier is about to fall, and loudly warns both fighters. Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Speedwagon appears as one of several characters who possesses a Metal Striker. Both his Part 1 and Part 2 incarnations appear as playable Metal Strikers. His Part 1 incarnation's Finishing Move throws his bowler hat at the opponent, while his Part 2 incarnation simply makes a "hit" effect appear on defeated opponents. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Speedwagon was confirmed as a playable character alongside Jonathan Joestar and Will Anthonio Zeppeli in Eyes of Heaven. He also serves as a narrator for the 1st demo's and tutorial's battles, PV4, and EoH Character introduction videos, where he is referred to as 'The Interfering Speedwagon'. He has an exclusive Style titled |Ougā Sutorīto}}, and his playstyle revolves around summoning allies from Ogre Street to assist him in battle and overwhelm his opponents. * Style Action - Ogre Street: Speedwagon temporarily summons Tattoo and the Kempo Master (known in-game as "the Asian"). The two will follow him until they are ordered to attack, are hit (taking them out of battle until Speedwagon summons them again), or if they are separated far enough from him. ** Partner Icon: Shows the statuses of Tattoo and the Kempo Master. If an icon is glowing, that person is readily available; If it is dim, they are active and about the stage; If there is a red cross over the icon, that person has been incapacitated until Speedwagon uses his Style Action again. * It's Just a Little Scratch!: Speedwagon performs a short gesture and gains super armor (or unflinching to enemy attacks) during "Don't try to bluff, you rich little snot!", the first hit of Normal Attacks, or a Powerful Attack. * Don't try to bluff, you rich little snot!: Speedwagon throws his bowler hat as a projectile, hitting opponents multiple times and sending them flying. It has slight homing capabilities, and will always return to Speedwagon. * Go nuts with those knives, boys!: Speedwagon sends Tattoo to attack on his own. Though he will attack Speedwagon's target, he will also attack the nearest opponent if Speedwagon is not locked on to anybody. ** GYAAAAAAAH!: Tattoo charges at an opponent, sending opponents flying with his knife in an unblockable attack. Upon a successful attack, he will return to Speedwagon. * Martial Arts, the Eastern mystery!: Speedwagon sends the Kempo Master to attack on his own. Though he will attack Speedwagon's target, he will also attack the nearest opponent if Speedwagon is not locked on to anybody. ** Aren't you acting tough!: The Kempo Master, when in range of an opponent, performs a three-hit combo consisting of a punch, a kick, and a backflipping kick. Whether the attack is successful or blocked, the Kempo Master will return to Speedwagon afterward. * EX - It's Just a Little Scratch!: The super armor will extend to "Go nuts with those knives, boys!", "Martial Arts, the Eastern mystery!", homing dashes, and homing dash attacks. * EX - Don't try to bluff, you rich little snot!: Speedwagon has invincibility when performing it, and the hat will receive a boost to damage, firing speed, homing capability, and range. * Dual Heat Attack - That sound—the blade's hit bone!: Speedwagon flips and throws his razor-sharp bowler hat at his opponent, curving along its path to hit them in their abdomen. The hats begins shredding the opponent before a noise confirms that the hat has reached bone as their excruciatingly pained face is shown. Speedwagon chuckles as it finally cuts and flies through its target. JoJolities * He smells worse than vomit!: Speedwagon must land the basic Powerful Attack. (200 Points) * Hand over all you've got!: Speedwagon must use his Style Action 3 times. (200 Points) * Buffooooon!: Speedwagon must use "It's Just a Little Scratch!" 3 times. (300 Points) * I'm the meddlesome Speedwagon!: Speedwagon must successfully execute 5 Combo Breakers. (500 Points) * I didn't come all this way just to hold you back, y'know!: Speedwagon must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) He appears in the game's Story Mode as his Part 1 incarnation, stopping Joseph and Jotaro at the Cairo airport after the final battle with DIO, and serves as a core ally within the story. In his timeline, Speedwagon, Jonathan, and Zeppeli were travelling to Windknight's Lot. Due to an interference by Funny Valentine, Speedwagon accidentally stumbles upon a Saint's corpse part. He explains to Jotaro, Joseph, Polnareff, and Kakyoin that the Saint's spirit told him to find Jonathan's descendants and their allies, and then to find the remaining corpse parts because a new threat is about to dominate the universe. During his journey with Jotaro and their recruited allies, they reach Speedwagon's original timeline, and discover that they are in the Joestar Mansion, which was supposed to have been destroyed during the night Dio turned into a vampire. Jonathan walks toward them with injuries he sustained from Dio's zombies and introduces himself to Jotaro. Once Diego Brando arrives, Speedwagon takes Jonathan's place while he's recovering and aids Jotaro to defeat the duo. While visiting the timeline of Battle Tendency, the elder Joseph Joestar of Part 3 convinces his younger self that he is Joseph in the future by telling Speedwagon to come out of the turtle. Young Joseph recalls seeing a photo of the younger Speedwagon and is shocked to see him in person. During the first confrontation against Heaven Ascension DIO, Speedwagon is the only ally shown among the protagonists, while the others are all inside Coco Jumbo. In the credits, he is seen along with an alive Zeppeli during the final battle between Jonathan and Dio. Tournament He is paired with Ermes Costello in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Narancia Ghirga and Diego Brando. Trivia * There are several similarities between Speedwagon and Dio. Like Dio, he came from a poor family, fights with dirty moves, believes Jonathan to be a foolish man, and is named after a prominent rock group (REO Speedwagon, which itself was named after a truck made by American Ranson E Olds where the initials REO came from). However, unlike Dio, he had a change of heart and became a better person. Ironically enough, he obtained the level of success that Dio desired: discovering oil in America and becoming rich as a result, as well as becoming one of the most recognized people in the world through his organization. *Speedwagon's sharp hat may be based on Auric Goldfinger's henchman, Oddjob's sharp bowler hat. * In the anime, several of Speedwagon's attempts to help the group were cut or shortened. Gallery Manga= RobertEOSpeedwagon_FirstAppearance.png|Speedwagon's first appearance in Ogre Street Speedwagon_buzzsaw.png|Speedwagon's buzzsaw bowler hat Speedwagon_friendly.png|Speedwagon befriends Jonathan Speedwagon_interfering.png|The interfering Speedwagon Speedwagon_old.png|An old Speedwagon Chapter 46.jpg|Cover, Chapter 46 Speedwagon_tied.png|Speedwagon prisoner of the German Speedwagon_suit.png|One of Speedwagon's suits Speedwagon_epilogue.png|Speedwagon's last appearance in the manga |-| Anime= SpeedwagonFirst.png|First appearance in the anime Jonathan Speedwagon.png|Speedwagon facing off against Jonathan SpeedwagonReintroduced.jpg|Speedwagon properly introduces himself Speedwagon&Jonathan.jpg|Speedwagon cries as he holds an unconscious Jonathan PhantomBloodHeroes.jpg|Speedwagon with Jonathan and Zeppeli SledgeMask.png|Speedwagon using his hammer to destroy the Stone Mask REO Speedwgon.png|Young Speedwagon concept art for the anime SpeedwagonPart1Credits.PNG|Speedwagon in the ending credits for Part 1 SpeedwagonPart2First.PNG|Speedwagon's first appearance in Part 2 as an old man SpeedwagonKicked.PNG|Betrayed by Straizo SpeedwagonRevived.PNG|Speedwagon 'saved' by the Nazis SpeedwagonThreatened.PNG|Remembering Joseph's threat not to tell Erina about his predicament Part1LegacyPhoto.PNG|Photo of Speedwagon with Erina, Straizo, and a baby Lisa Lisa ErinaSWSmokeyFuneral.PNG|Speedwagon with Erina and Smokey Brown at Joseph's funeral JosephFuneralEnd.PNG|Speedwagon with the others surprised to see Joseph alive SpeedwagonPart2Credits.PNG|A younger Speedwagon in the ending credits for Part 2 OldSpeedwagonCredits.PNG|Speedwagon in the ending credits for Part 2 |-| OVA= Ova timeline images 6.png|Speedwagon As He Appears In The OVA's Timeline Videos Ova timeline images 32.png|An Older Speedwagon Waiting To Meet With Straizo Ova timeline images 33.png|An Older Speedwagon Meeting With Straizo SpeedwagonOVA.png|SpeedWagon At Josephs Funeral Surprised To Find He's Alive |-| Game= PS2Speedwagon1.png|Speedwagon's first appearance in the Phantom Blood PS2 game PS2Speedwagon2.png|Razor Hat attack, Phantom Blood PS2Speedwagon3.png|Interfering to help Jonathan investigate Dio PS2Speedwagon4.png|Walking a trail, being teased by Will Zeppeli PS2Speedwagon5.png|Cursing Dio PS2Speedwagon6.png|Holding an injured Poco PS2Speedwagon7.png|Ecstatic about the 'chest', on the day Jonathan and Erina set sail Nuevo-tráiler-de-JoJos-Bizarre-Adventure-All-Star-Battle-y-nuevos-seiyuus-confirmados.jpg|Speedwagon cameo in All Star Battle Speedwagon jojoeoh.png|Speedwagon's render, Eyes of Heaven SpeedwagonIntroEoH.jpg|Speedwagon's intro, EoH SpeedwagonHatEoH.jpg|Speedwagon throwing his razor hat, EoH SpeedwagonSquadEoH.jpg|Speedwagon with Tattoo and the Kempo Master, EoH SpeedwagonFightingEoH.png|Speedwagon and his comrades in combat, EoH ss03_s.jpg|Speedwagon fighting alongside Jonathan, EoH SpeedwagonHatlessEoH.jpg|Hatless Speedwagon during a Soul Succession DR speedwagon with hat.jpg|Speedwagon as he appears in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Records DR Speedwagon, saw hat.jpg|Speedwagon with saw hat |-| Misc= GIMikeHarper.png|Mike Harper, a character from Gorgeous Irene, is a likely basis for Speedwagon.Gorgeous Irene Ch. 3 Top.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 1 Vol.1 Top (1).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 2 Vol.1 References Site Navigation Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 2 Category:Joestar Group Category:Part 1 Antagonists Category:Minor Antagonist